


Snow Spirit

by Karuka14



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokai are the most feared beings in all of Japan, however, they are suppressed within a forest by seals. Daring to go in, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi soon find themselves entranced by an odd yokai they meet. Soon romance blooms between Allen and Kanda, but they must go through several trials before they can be together, including the wrath of the yokai king himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Boy

The yokai have roamed Japan since the very beginning, being the topic of many legends and stories. One of the most often spoken of story was of the Snow Spirit, a kindly yokai with a pure soul. This yokai would never harm a living being and its melodies were said to bring snow down from the heavens. This is the legend of that yokai, the Snow Spirit.

0ooo0

"Aww come on Yuu-chan! You know that I didn't mean to get us lost~!" Lavi exclaimed while trying to avoid another swing of Mugen. Lenalee sighed and stared up at the forest canopy, the gray skies adding to their impending doom.

"Come on Kanda, we might need Lavi to help us get out of this forest." she tried to reason and seemingly succeeded because not two seconds later, Kanda was leaning against a tree with a bored look.

"Lavi, did you happen to make markers throughout the forest so that we could find our way back?" The whistle and turn of the head gave her her answer. With yet another sigh Lenalee joined Kanda. Just as the group made to move once more, a soft voice caught their attention; the song crisp and clear as the air within the forest.

"Our mother calls out to us,   
Singing a song of the Earth.   
Her melodies will teach us,   
Truths beyond this life.

Many will not hear her call,   
Choosing to close their hearts.  
The truths be told in music,   
Silence loathes them all. 

And though my journey is long.  
And my sacrifices never seem to cease,  
I can not stop singing.  
The earth has blessed me with song.  
So I choose to sing,   
Through my suffering,   
Only death can silence me.   
The music must be sung."

Lenalee and Lavi both turned to see where the song was coming from but the forest caused the sound to echo from all directions. Kanda drew Mugen and tried to locate the one singing, choosing to wait for more sound when the song died down.

"The burden of honesty's' ours,   
We bare it alone in our hearts.  
We've heard the truth in music,  
Try to tell them all.

Many still choose not to hear,   
Even with questions made clear.   
Their comfort lies in silence,   
And our songs they fear. 

And though our journey is long,   
And our sacrifices never seem to cease,  
We cannot stop singing.   
The Earth has blessed us with us with song.  
So we choose to sing   
Through our suffering   
We'll be heard through harmony. 

The music must be sung!  
...Even alone I must sing,  
The song of the Earth." a haunting melody emanated throughout the winter forest.

'What the..?" Kanda muttered under his breath, the lyrics catching his attention.

"Whoa! Lets go see who sang that! Come on come on please?" Lavi pleaded with enthusiasm. Lenalee sighed once again and followed Lavi who ran deeper into the forest once again. Kanda muttered incoherent words and began to slowly follow Lenalee and the baka Usagi. The forest was peaceful and quiet, the soft snow flakes falling slowly from the grey sky. Their feet made crunching sounds in the snow along with a trail of three sets of foot prints.

"Baka Usagi! If you just got us lost again, I will cut of your balls and stuff them so far down your throat that you can see them coming out the other side." Kanda hissed and he unsheathed Mugen. Lavi sweat-dropped and slowly stepped away from the homicidal samurai.

"Stop it you two! How many times do I have to tell you? We can't fight when we're lost in the Yokai Forest in the dead of winter!" Lenalee exclaimed as she hit both boys upside the head.

"Gomen." Lavi replied with a pouty face while Kanda just 'che'd' and sheathed his katana before continuing through the snow covered forest. For the next few minutes the trio walked in silence with Kanda in the lead this time; a sudden snap of a twig brought them out of their thoughts.

"Shhh...look over there." Lenalee whispered as the three quickly hid behind a rather large fallen tree. In a small clearing just a few meters away was what appeared to be an old woman for she had short stark white hair that spiked out to the sides. Kanda grabbed the hilt of his katana and pulled it out of its scabbard a few inches, preparing for a fight.

"Nee, Timcanpy? Should it snow harder or should I let it calm down. We don't want the others to find us again so soon." the old woman said to a golden bird that hovered around her head.

"Hmmm, she looks human to me. Why don't we ask if she can show us the way out of this forest?" Lenalee asked before standing up slowly. "Kanda, why don't you follow closely behind so that if it turns out that she is a yokai, then you can kill her."

Kanda nodded and slowly followed Lenalee towards the old woman. He had his hand ready at the hilt and he sharpened his senses so that he could feel any other attacks.

"Um excuse me..." Lenalee began but was cut short. The old woman turned around sharply and revealed not an old face but a young face with a red scar running down the left side of their face. Lenalee's face showed the shock while Kanda looked just a little less bored. After a moment of staring at each other all three travelers concluded that this person was actually a boy.

Said boy narrowed his eyes and pulled out a small dagger with a delicately decorated hilt. 'Who are you? What is your business here?' he asked with a glare. Lenalee and Kanda both looked up at Lavi to see if he had understood what the small boy had said.

"Don't look at me guys, I know multiple languages but that one is not one of them." Lavi replied with his hands in the air, a gesture of defeat.

'Put down your katana, I have no need to fight you so long as you are not here to fight me,' the boy said gesturing towards Mugen while dropping his dagger. Lenalee got the picture and turned towards her stubborn companion.

"Kanda! Put Mugen down!" she hissed reaching for the treasured katana. Kanda immediately glared at her and then brought his glare over to the boy.

"Che, baka Moyashi." he huffed and sheathed his sword reluctantly. This action seemed to calm the boy down and he immediately smiled.

"My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you." Allen introduced himself which again the three travelers could not understand. With a sigh, he decided that speaking their language was for the better.

"I repeat, 'My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet.'" Allen said again, this time in the native Japanese language which no doubt surprised at least Lenalee and Lavi.

"Che, so the Moyashi can talk after all." Kanda sneered. Allen pouted and crossed his arms, turning his head the other direction. "The names Allen, not beansprout!" he shouted before turning back to glare at Kanda. Seeing that the two boys where on the verge of a word war, Lenalee stepped between them and looked at Allen.

"We were hoping you would know the way out of the forest, we don't really want to get eaten by a yokai," she explained with a smile. Allen looked at Lenalee in shock and then he began to giggle, trying his best to hide it through his hand.

"What's so funny?" Lavi asked as he came to stand next to his two friends. Allen however, continued to giggle before he regained his composure.

"Sorry, sorry. It's nothing really. Anyway, follow me, I can lead you to the exit." he replied while walking towards the direction that the three had come from. Kanda narrowed his eyes in suspicion before following with his hand on the hilt of his katana. The group walked in silence, the only sounds were the howling winds and the crunching of the snow under their feet.

"Just follow that path and you'll be out of the forest." Allen said while pointing towards a small path.

"What about you? Aren't you coming out as well?" Lenalee and Lavi asked in unison. Allen just smiled and cocked his head to the left.

"I live in the forest. No need to worry about me." he replied before turning around the go back into the forest.

"Hold it Moyashi." Kanda commanded, said 'Moyashi' turned around immediately.

"My name's Allen not beansprout!" he exclaimed with a pout. Kanda only smirked, grabbed Allen by his right arm and dragged him towards the forests exit.

"Come one Allen, you should come live outside of this cursed forest. Once you pass the seals that ward off even the most powerful yokai, you can be free." Lavi said as he began to pull Allen towards the line of seals that blocked his world from theirs.

"No please don't!" Allen exclaimed as he tried to escape Lavi's strong grip. Lenalee noticed his panicked expression and gave him a confused look. Kanda on the other hand got the picture almost immediately, 'God, how had we missed that?' he thought to himself as he started towards Allen.

"Oi baka Usagi! Stop!" Kanda growled as he started towards Lavi who held Allen right next to the seal. Unfortunately he was too late, Allen's foot slipped (clumsy as always) and landed right onto the seals. With a piercing scream, Allen's vision turned from white to black before slowly returning to normal. The pain flowed through his body as he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Shit!" Kanda hissed as he bent down to pick up the panting yokai. Lavi and Lenalee both gave their companion a confused look before it clicked.

"Oh God, Allen's a yokai!" Lenalee shouted, backing away in fear.

"Baka! This yokai led us to the exit! We have to repay him somehow." Kanda yelled, holding Allen bridal style. "Where do you live Moyashi?"

"Haah...to...to the left and...deeper into...forest." Allen breathed before closing his eyes and lying his head against Kanda's warm chest. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks before following Kanda back into the forest.


	2. Goodbye's with Promises

Lavi berated himself for not realizing that their guide was a yokai of all creatures. Lenalee stared at the half unconcious yokai in Kanda's arms, her eyes showing the fear that she felt. Kanda on the other hand was extremly annoyed at the baka Moyashi who just had to be a yokai.

"Oi. You lucid?" Kanda asked the boy with glare. Allen nodded and moved a little to try and free himself from Kandas' strong grip. With another glare Kanda released the boy and stepped away. Allen looked at the three humans before down, hiding his face beneath white bangs.

"S-sorry..." he muttered before bolting towards the forest, however, he didn't get very far. At the very same time that Allen had bolted, both Kanda and Lavi leaped forward and grabbed him. Allen gave the two boys terrified looks before trying and failing to move out of their hold.

"Hold it right there Moyashi." Kanda demanded before pulling Allen closer to him. Allen for his part, started to kick his two captors before the injuries wore him out.

"Let go of me!" Allen yelled as he let his muscles relax from the strain.

"No way thats going to happen until you calm the fuck down! We aren't going to kill you baka!" Kanda yelled back which surprised both Lavi and Lenalee, they had never seen Kanda get so angry with someone out of what seemed like caring.

"You...your not going to kill me?" Allen asked with a great amount of shock. Kanda sighed with annoyance 'God this kid is really dense.' he thought to himself before nodding to answer the Moyashi's question.

"Why? I'm a yokai, don't you want to kill me?" Allen asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Kanda felt his anger rise rapidly and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Fuck! I fucking said I wasn't going to kill you! Get it through your fucking skull, Moyashi" Kanda yelled as he released the yokai and reached for his katana. Allen saw this action and slowly started to back away, seemingly contemplating his options.

"What do I do? I can't run away, I'm too tired and there's no way their going to just up and leave..." Allen whispered to himself before he felt the familiar twinge of an approaching yokai. 'Shit! At a time like this-' he thought to himself before twirling around and getting into a fighting stance.

Kanda and Lavi saw the way that the yokai was holding himself and Lavi immediately went to Lenalee and covered her while Kanda grabbed his katana and was about to slash Allen when he saw something move. Out came Tyki Mikk and the twins Jasdevi.

"Well if itsn't our little friend Allen, whatchya doin with these humans?" the twins asked as they approached Allen with a odd smile upon their face. Allen frowned at the mention of the humans that he had been escorting. Without answering, the white haired yokai turned to give the humans a look that told them to run before he turned back to his enemies.

"What are you three idiots doing here? I thought you didn't like me..." Allen replied swiftly. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee stood still as they watched the four yokai talk amongst themselves; not really understanding the look that Allen had given them. Allen sighed heavily when the humans didn't leave, they hadn't understood him.

"I have the right to be here, seeing as this is my property." Tyki said with a wide grin that made Allen feel uncomfortable. Narrowing his eyes, Allen took a step back and opened his mouth to speak when he saw the twins advancing on the group of humans. With a flash of movement, the white haired yokai put himself between the twins and the group of humans he was trying to save.

"Oh no you don't! Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagiri nai yasashisa  
Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori wo sasage you  
Ashita kuru hi wo  
Shizuka ni mukae you  
Watashi wo michibiku   
Tooi tooi yobikoeyo  
Hohoemu youni  
Utau youni  
Hibiku kaze no oto  
Yorokobi kanashimi   
Subete idaite aruiteru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono." Allen sang and the winds began to pick up the snow, causing the white substance to attack the other yokai. All three of the other yokai flinched and blocked the attack, glaring at the snow yokai with fury in their eyes. 

"We'll get you for that, you may have won this round but you won't for much longer." the twins said angrily before disappearing into the woods followed closely by Tyki. Meanwhile, Kanda and Lavi stood dumbfounded while Lenalee was hit with realization.

"You're the Snow Spirit, or rather a yokai that controls snow through song." the girl said causing both the boys to snap out of their confusion. Allen stiffened and nodded slightly before turning away from the humans who he had protected.

"Why did you help us? You are a yokai, which would mean you eat us. Were you protecting us so you could eat us?" Lavi asked with some caution, motioning for Kanda to draw his katana.

"I wouldn't eat you, or more correctly speaking, I can't eat you." Allen replied with an annoyed face. Lavi raised his eyebrow in doubt and took Kanda's blade, making a small cut on the back of his hand. Immediately Allen's face turned pale and he grabbed his stomach. Allen looked like he was going to be sick which made Lavi even more confused but he bandaged his cut.

"As I said, I can't eat humans. Human blood makes me sick to the stomach." Allen explained before pushing the trio towards the edge of the forest with a small pout. Kanda felt a small blush when he noticed the pout from the snow yokai.

"Will we see you again? I'd love to consider you a friend." Lenalee asked as she gestured towards the edge of the forest. Allen smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It's not likely, so I pray that you will be safe." Allen replied which made Kanda pissed for some reason. Without saying anything, the raven haired man took off a small talisman that many people wore and gave it to the yokai. Both Lavi and Lenalee stared at their friend in shock.

"Whats this for?" the snow yokai asked as he cautiously took the talisman.

"Give me something of your so that we have to see each other again so we can retrieve our things." Kanda replied with an irritated scowl. Allen widened his eyes in shock but gave up one of his silver earings, gently placing it into Kandas palm.

"I will see you shortly then. Good bye." Allen said with a smile before heading back into the forest. The three humans looke at the glowing earing with fascination before heading out of the forest and back home. 'I'll come see you during the full moon, Moyashi.' Kanda thought to himself with one last look at the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobato: Kobato's song, second half


	3. Meeting

Kanda sat on his futon and stared out into the winter sky. Whenever a flake of snow fell on the window to his room, the samurai was reminded of the snow yokai that he had met only three weeks ago. The eerie swirls of white made him want to venture into the woods just to see the Moyashi.Sighing in defeat, the samurai got up and grabbed a heavier kimono. The black robes blending perfectly with his long black hair and well toned body. 'Damn, why can't that yokai get out of my head?' he thought to himself as he made his way out of the house.

As soon as he left the sealed (yokai seals) gates, the smaurai instantly felt the protective powers from the seals disappear. 'He better show up tonight.' Kanda growled as he made his way towards the forests edge.

0ooo0

Allen sauntered the snowy floored forest with a pleased look.

"Nee, Timcanpy? Should I make it snow again?" the white haired yokai asked. The golen bird seemd to nod it head yes. With a slight nod, Allen began to sing.

"Our mother calls out to us,   
singing a song of the Earth.   
Her melodies will teach us,   
Truths beyond this life. 

Many will not hear her call,   
Choosing to close their hearts.   
The truths be told in music,   
Silence loaths them all. 

And though my journey is long.   
And my sacrifices never seem to cease,   
I can not stop singing.   
The earth has blessed me with song.   
So I choose to sing,   
Through my suffering,   
Only death can silence me.   
The music must be sung.

The burden of honestys' ours,   
We bare it alone in our hearts.   
We've heard the truth in music,   
Try to tell them all. 

Many still choose not to hear,   
Even with questions made clear.   
Their comfort lies in silence,   
And our songs they fear.

And though our journey is long,  
And our sacrifices never seem to cease,   
We cannot stop singing.   
The Earth has blessed us with us with song.   
So we choose to sing   
Through our suffering   
We'll be heard through harmony.   
The music must be sung!  
...Even alone I must sing,   
The song of the Earth."

Snow began to fall from the gray clouds in the night sky.

0ooo0

Kanda entered the forest and immediately heard the song that Allen sang. Following the music, the samurai came to a clearing. In the clearing he saw the golden bird that accompanied the Snow yokai.

"Moyashi." Kanda whispered when he saw the small yokai sitting on a fallen tree staring up at the sky. Allen turned his head and saw Kanda; giving him a warm smile, the yokai stood up and walked over to Kanda.

"You came back rather quickly, I thought for sure you would not want to see me again." Allen said. Kanda rolled his eyes and took out the silver earring from the sleave of his kimono.

"Here, I don't need this anymore." the samurai said grufly before sitting on the fallen tree that Allen had just been sitting on. Allen looked into his hand and saw the silver earring, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"So what made you come back so quickly?" Allen asked, taking a seat on the thick layer of snow covering the ground. Kanda looked at the yokai before looking out into the snow covered forest.

"Che. I don't wait for things," came the samurai's quick reply. Allen nodded and fell on the ground so that he was lying comfortably on the snow. Kanda took this chance to look at the yokai more closely. The snow spirit wore a kimono of whites and greys, with oriental patterns of a soft blue. Around his pale neck was a red band and a silver crescent moon. The yokai himself was pale, almost the same color as the snow. His hair was stunningly whiter and above his left eye was an upside down red star that cane down across his eye and went into his cheek. 'This yokai is strange, why would he try to get along and make friends with a human?' Kanda thought to himself.

"You really aren't one for talk are you?" Allen said, breaking Kanda's train of thought. The yokai had changed from lying down to sitting once again and Kanda hadn't even noticed. Kanda was about to reply when a sudden rustle of the underbrush brought Allen to attention. After a second of silence, Allen turned to Kanda.

"Yokai! You need to hide your scent!" Allen hissed as he tried to push Kanda behind the fallen tree.

"I'm not going to hide from my enemy. That would be a dishonor to my family." Kanda harshly replied as he unsheathed Mugen. As the rustling grew louder, Allen's fear grew. And then without thinking, he did the only thing that could hide a human's scent.

"Kanda." Allen called. And when the samurai turned to face the yokai, their lips met.


	4. Entertainer?

Kanda didn't know what to make of the situation that he was currently in. His mind was of two opinions: 'Damn, Moyashi's lips are soft' and 'What the fucking hell?'. Seeing that he had just stood frozen to the spot, the samurai chanced a look down at the gorgeous creature before him. Allen wore a look of panic and before Kanda could ask him what it was this time, three familiar yokai appeared.

"Allen, you ran off again. The Earl wanted you and you were no where in sight." Tyki sneered as he sauntered over. Kanda narrowed his eyes but didn't fight when Allen discreetly pushed him behind a rather large tree.

"Oh? Well you can tell the Earl that I'm busy and can't come home to entertain him." Allen sneered back and looked out into the forest. Tyki's eyes narrowed and he shot his arm out, effectively grabbing onto the front of Allen's kimono and pulling his face closer towards Tyki's face.

"Now you listen here you little brat, the Earl only keeps you because your a good preformer, that's it. It would be in your best interest to follow us back and give the Earl the show that he wants or else you won't live to see tomorrow. Got that brat?!" Tyki snarled before shoving Allen into the tree that Kanda stood behind. Tyki sighed and left followed closely by the twins.

After a few minutes of silence, Kanda stepped out and helped Allen back up. A silence fell upon them and left Kanda to try and figure out what the yokai had meant by 'entertainer'. After a few seconds of coming up with no answers, the samurai turned towards the white yokai.

"What did that yokai mean by 'entertainer'?" Kanda asked. Allen sighed and went back to sit on the fallen log, patting the spot next to him. Kanda grunted and moved to sit next to the yokai.

"Technically, I'm the Earl's 'concubine'." Allen whispered, turning his head so as not to see Kanda's reaction. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat before it resumed its rhythmic pattern. How could this gentile creature before him possibly be a concubine? After pondering this thought for a brief moment, Kanda came to a decision that would alter his life forever.

"By concubine you mean an entertainer, not a sex slave right?" Kanda asked the foreboding question that would begin his next set of questions.

"Yes an entertainer, though his requests have been more...suggestive as of late," Allen explained while a dark blush slowly painted itself on the white yokai's face. Kanda nodded and stood up, taking the tie that held his hair out and placing it on the spot where he had just been.

"Take this, and wear it around your ankle at all times. There has to be a way for you to escape that prison." Kanda explained, turning around to hide a small blush that had appeared on his face.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Allen asked, looking down at his feet. Kanda turned back to look at the yokai before a wide smirk smeared itself on his face.

"Why? You helped me, Lenalee, and the baka usagi get out of the forest that most likely would have killed us. Think of it as a debt." Kanda replied. Allen felt his chest tighted at the thought that Kanda was only caring because he had happened to help them. With a nod he grabbed the hair tie and wrapped it around his ankle, making sure that he did not make eye contact with the rather handsome samurai.

"Well, I don't want the Earl to get even angrier than he already is so I guess this is goodbye. For now at least." Allen said as he turned to disappear into the underbrush.

However, just as he was about to leave; Kanda grabbed his arm and twirled him around. Then Allen felt his lips make contact with Kanda's. Gasping in surprise wasn't the best choice because Kanda then invaded his mouth using his tongue.

Pulling apart, Allen blushed and looked down; Kanda on the other hand smirked before messing up the yokais' hair and turning to leave.

"See ya later Mo-ya-shi~" Kanda said before disappearing into the snow covered forest.


	5. Voiceless

Allen couldn't cool the blush that had formed when Kanda willingly kissed him. At the thought his blush only deepened into a dark shade of red, almost crimson.

"I wonder how long it will be before we can meet again. The Earl isn't happy with me as it is. With all this sneaking around, there's bound to be some sort of punishment." Allen spoke to himself as he came up to a black mansion covered in the soft snow. There standing in front of the door was Tyki and another demon by the name of Road. Seeing them at the door could only mean one thing, the Earl was extremely pissed with him.

"You've been going away alot lately and the Earl is not happy with this. You are to go to his chambers immediately." Tyki hissed before grabbing Allen by his upper arm and dragging him into the mansion. Allen could only dread what the Earl had in store for him this time.

The older demon led the whitettet through a maze of corridors and they soon came to a stop in front of a large pair of crimson doors. As soon as the two demons had gone up to the entrance, the door opened by itself to reveal a portly man sitting on the other side of the room.

"Good evening, Allen." the Earl grinned sadistically, causing shivers to crawl up Allens spine.

"Good evening Earl."

"Allen, you have greatly disappointed me for you have not been here whenever I call upon you for entertainment. You know that it is only allowed during the winter, so why must you run from me so often?" Earl spoke with venom laced in every word. Allen dare not say a word for that might only make the Earl anrier than he originally was.

The Earl stood up and walked closer to the yokai, his face contorting into a gruesome figure. Allen took a step back out of fear but was stopped when the demon king himself grabbed him by his right arm and pulled him forward. Before he could do anything, Allen was being dragged towards the door.

"Earl, please, I'm sorry! Please let me go, please!" Allen exclaimed, his small frame doing nothing to aid in trying to get out of the demon's iron grip. The Earl turned to face Allen and with a swift movement, the world around Allen turned into a sea of darkness.

0ooo0

Kanda stood outside the enrtrance to his home. A sort of longing filling his body as he thought over the events that had taken place.

"Yuu-chan~" Lavi's voice came from behind him. The samurai turned and glared at the redhead but made no further attempt at maiming said man like usual. This caught Lavi's attention who by now had been joined by Lenalee who was also curious as to her friends strange behavior.

"Where were you Kanda? Your father was asking for you." Lenalee worriedly looked at her friends state. Kanda released a long kept sigh which both the others found to be quite strange, the samurai never showed this much emotion unless there was some reason.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Lavi questioned. Kanda looked at the redhead, if he had just said his name then something truely must be showing.

"I went to visit the Moyashi today, another demon showed up." the samurai replied, thinking that was all that needed to be said.

"Moyashi? Who is that?" a confused Lenalee asked. Kanda gave a sigh before muttering a quick 'Allen' only loud enough for the other two to hear. Both made a noise of understanding before letting their obvious comrade go to his room.

0ooo0

The room was dark and the only light was coming from a barred window high up on the wall. Allen rubbed his aching head and tried to figure out just where he was when the sound of footsteps came. A door that had not been visible a second ago opened to reveal the Earl.

"Good to see that you are awake, Allen." the Earl sneered before sauntering himself over to the snow yokai. In turn the yokai felt the panic rise up inside of him and the need to flee was very high. Allen stood up and made a run for it but was caught by Tyki who had been standing at the doorway.

"Now now Allen, there is no need to be afraid. I am merely going to punish you for being late." and with that comment, Tyki grabbed a hold of Allen's arms and forced the boy to watch as the Earl came closer to him holding a delicate green ribbon.

Allen felt the red ribbon around his neck be pulled off and the green one was tied. As soon as this was done, Tyki let him go. He tried to stay standing but his legs betrayed him and forced him to slide to the floor.

"Wh..." he tried to ask but only a small sound came out. He tried many times but each time only a sound came until there was no sound at all.

"This is your punishment. You will not be able to speak or make any noise with that ribbon on. The ribbon itself is enchanted to where only I can take the ribbon off. Now go and stay in the forest until the next days dawn." there was no further words and both the Earl and Tyki left Allen to think of what just happened.

'Kanda..' was his last thought before he broke down into tears.


	6. What's Wrong?

Running through the forest, Allen tried to wipe the tears that refused to stop flowing. 'Why!?' he thought to himself as he made it to the clearing that he and Kanda had first met. Sitting on the fallen tree, the yokai looked down at his ankle where the ribbon from Kanda's hair was. Seeing it made a soft warmth spread through the boys chest.

'Kanda...What am I suposed to do without my voice?!' he thought in anguish. This only made the flow of tears worsen and the boy huddled himself together as a way of consoling himself.

0ooo0

Kanda woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had the past several days. However, a knock on his door was also enough to piss him off.

"What is it!?" he yelled, hoping to imply his annoyance to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal his father Froi Tiedoll in his formal Shogun hakama. Kanda felt his eyes widen, if his father was here in those clothes than something urgent must have happened.

"Yuu-kun, I have heard rumors that you Lenalee and Lavi went into the Yokai Forest. Is that correct?" Kanda could only nod, sensing anger. "You know the rules my son. No one is allowed to go into that forest, its cursed and the yokai live there."

"I know father. But there is someone who I meet there, and I don't want to not show up." Kanda spoke cautiously, he had to the Moyashi no matter what. Tiedoll nodded in concentration before a wide smile broke out onto his face.

"Oh Yuu-kun~ I'm so happy for you! Is she pretty, what family does she belong to?" Tiedoll shot out with more enthusiasm than Kanda thought possible. But then again this IS Tiedoll we're talking about. Anything the man did was anything but serious. "When are you going next? I must meet this girl, thats an order."

Kanda sighed and nodded, it was too fucking early to deal with this shit. This seemed to please his father so in the same amount of speed that he had come, his father left. 'Now I must go and tell Moyashi about my father.' he thought before getting ready.

...

The samurai passed through the seals on the outer rim of the forest, the snow crunching underneath him and his every foot step. Making his way deeper into the forest, Kanda listened to the sounds hoping to hear the songs that the snow yokai always sang.

Hearing no sounds other than those of the wind and animals the samurai began to worry. 'What if the yokai from the other day has done something to him?' at this thought he sped up and made his way to the clearing that they had met each other.

There sitting on the fallen tree was his Moyashi (yes his for a reason he does not yet know) sobbing silently into his hands. As he came closer out of worry, the yokai noticed his presence. Allen stood up and ran to Kanda and buried himself in the larger mans chest.

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned, the lack of sounds save for barely audible sobs worrying the man. He could no do nothing more than hug the boy as tightly as he could thinking that the yokai would some how disappear out of thin air. After a few minuted of embracing the sobs stopped and Allen pulled away to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Moyashi what's wrong?" the samurai asked in a soft voice so as not to scare the yokai who at the moment seemed like he would break at any moment. Allen looked up at Kanda and wished he could answer him but the ribbon stopped all sounds from escaping his lips, leaving the boy to turn his head to the right in sorrow.

Kanda felt the panic in him rise before he noticed the ribbon on the yokai's neck. It was different than the usual red and crescent one. realizing that it must have something to do with the lack of sound from the boy made Kanda lift his hands to try and undo the ribbon.

But it was soon discovered that the ribbon would not come off. Allen put his hands over Kanda's and shook his head, knowing only the Earl could remove the itme.

"I have an idea." the samurai announced before lifting the yokai into his arms bridal style and walking backs towards the outer rim, desperately hoping his idea would work.

0ooo0

Kanda looked down at the Moyashi whom was sitting in his arms. It seemed much too long since the samurai had last heard the soft voice of Allen.

'Those bastards!' he thought in rage. Allen on the other hand was too upset at the loss of his voice to really care that the samurai was carrying him to an unknown destination. Singing was his only connection to the world around him and the lack of it made him anxious and scared.

"Moyashi, I can't take off that ribbon but a monk may be able to. Is it alright if I take you outside of the forest?" Kanda asked as he stopped in front of the forest edge. Allen turned to see that he was closer to the barrier than he thought he was. 'Kanda walks fast.' he thought.

With a nod, the samurai set Allen on to his feet. Kanda then proceeded to grab the paper seals and remove them from the trees they were attached to. A rush of wind surrounded them and an almost opaque glass like substance seemed to lift off of the ground around the outside of the forest. Cautiously, the yokai took a step out of the forest and was surprised to not feel any pain shoot through his body.

Allen smiled and a sense of freedom washed over him. He turned around to watch Kanda replace the seals so no other yokai could escape the forest. The samurai turned to face him and the yokai felt a blush creep up onto his pale face.

"Lets go. I want that ribbon off of you as soon as possible." Kanda spoke as he once again swept Allen into his arms. The yokai began to protest but was unsuccessful for there was no way for him to shout at the man whom was now smirking at his helplessness. 'Bastard' Allen thought to himself before smiling.

The two of them walked through the streets of the town Kanda's father controlled. Many of the people turned to look at Kanda who they knew as the Shogun's son. Seeing someone of such high rank carrying someone else seemed to stun the people into silence. Allen took this chance to see what the world outside the forest was like. All around him were buildings and people walking about buying food and clothing.

"Almost there." Kanda stated simply before turning to the right which led into a path surrounded by leafless trees that created a tunnel around them. The yokai saw the temple up ahead and began to feel nervous, the same seals around the forest that could kill him were made by people in this building.

Kanda seemed to sense the yokai's fear and set the boy down.

"These people won't know you're a yokai. I will tell them you were attacked by a yokai and need that ribbon to be taken off. I'll make sure no one hurts you." the samurai spoke softly to ease Allen's mind. Allen nodded and walked with Kanda the rest of the way to the temple.


	7. Discovery

Lenalee sat in front of the altar, her head bowed in a silent prayer. Next to her sat Lavi who was also praying but a gleam of mischief flashed through his eyes. A man walked into the room wearing the traditional monk attire. Just one glance at the closeness of both Lavi and Lenalee seemed to set the man off.

"Lenalee~ get away from that octopus now! He will ruin your innocence!" said monk yelled as he glomped the girl and glared at Lavi.

"Komui, stop it. Lavi has done me no harm. And shouldn't you be doing your duties as a monk?" Lenalee asked in exasperation. Sometimes her brother could really get on her nerves. Komui seemed taken back by this remark and was about to explain himself when a loud bang sounded through the temple.

"Hmm, wonder who that is." Komui thought out loud before getting up and walking over to the temple entrance. There he saw Kanda and some white haired...person standing.

"Komui I need your help with something." the samurai spoke curtly before ushering the yokai into the temple. When the white haired boy walked inside both Lavi and Lenalee gasped in surprise.

"Allen-kun? How did you-?" Lenalee asked before knowing that only the three of them knew what Allen really was and if her brother were to find out what was now inside the temple all hell would break loose. Lavi began to look for any reason there might have been for Allen to come out of the yokai forest, not to mention how he got out it.

Kanda turned to face Komui and picked Allen up by the waist and moved him so that he was in front of the crazy brother-complex.

"This is one of my good friends, he was attacked by a yokai. This ribbon around his neck makes it so he can't make any form of noise. Do you think you could take it off?"

Komui nodded (now in his monk/scientist mode) and began to look closer at the green ribbon tied around the boy's? neck.

"Well whatever did this certainly is a powerful yokai. Not to worry though I can get this off, just give me a moment to gather the right herbs and relics." the chinese man spoke and then went to find the items.

"Kanda-kun how did you get Allen-kun out of the forest?" "Yeah and what's with that ribbon thing?" Lenalee and Lavi asked at the same time much to the amusement of Allen who turned away to hide his face which was now red with silent giggles.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." came the curt reply. Then the four heard whistling and Komui came through the door he had went out of holding many plants and items. Some of what he held was a cobalt stick with red beads hanging from thread. The plants that he held were incense, holly, and some other unidentifiable herbs.

"Alrighty here we are. Please step forward..." "Allen-kun"

"Ah yes thank you my dear sister. Please step forward Allen-kun this will only take a second." Komui prattled as he began to mix the plants together in a salve. Allen stepped forward and sat down slowly, afraid that this monk might discover what he really was.

"All done!" the monk exclaimed as he lifted Allen's white hair to expose the tie of the ribbon on the back of his neck. He then put the salve onto the tie which made a sizzling sound. Some of the salve dripped off onto Allen's skin which made the yokai flinch in pain. Kanda stood back knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Ten gruesome minutes later the monk nodded to himself and untied the knot. The ribbon came off and all that remained was the line it had made and the splotches where the salve had touched him.

"Now I must ask since the salve is very soothing and no yokai that powerful can get out of the yokai forest because of the seals that I placed. Allen, are you a yokai?"

0ooo0

Allen turned to look at Kanda for any sign as to what he should do. It was common knowledge that yokai were not welcome anywhere, especially a religious temple.

Kanda shook his head and gave Allen a look of defeat, letting him know that he needed to answer the monks question.

"I...! I can speak! Thank you so much Kanda, you don't know how much this means to me!" the Snow Spirit exclaimed as he jumped on Kanda overcome with joy. Kanda felt himself blush but he merely patted the boy on his head and motioned towards Komui who had been waiting patiently for his answer.

"Ye...yes sir. I am. Most of you humans refer to me as the Snow Spirit, and Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee are my friends." Allen whispered quietly, hoping to not incur the wrath of Komui. Komui nodded to himself and then a giant grin appeared on the mans face.

"Hmm, well considering that Kanda-kun here has not tried to kill you or threaten you, I see no harm in letting you go without reprimand. Though I do ask that you don't go spreading the word about me. I have always wanted to learn about the yokai and hopefully reach a diplomatic ending to this feud.

So in exchange you tell me about yokai and I let this little incident slide." Komui said with a grin.

"Thank you so much sir!" Allen exclaimed before hugging Kanda tightly, afraid he might go away before he had had proper time to thank him for what he had done. Kanda nodded to Komui before leading the yokai out of the temple and into the busy market.

.....

"Moyashi, I want to let you know that my father sort of found out I've been going to the forest to meet you. He doesn't know who you are but he wants to meet you." Kanda said while leading Allen through the vendors, his hand placed around the yokai's thin waist. Allen looked up from his excitement and gave Kanda a reassuring smile.

"If he's anything like that monk than I don't think there will be a problem. Why do you seem so worried?" the Snow Spirit asked at Kanda's apparent concerned face.

"Well, you know what a Shogun is right?" Allen nodded "See, my father, or rather, adopted father just so happens to be the Shogun of this land; including Yokai forest." Kanda explained before looking away, fearing the yokai's reaction. Allen looked at the samurai before smiling and looking up at the gray sky.

"Sing with me this song of snow, and all your troubles will be gone. Leave all thoughts and welcome the purity that is falling from the sky. I accept you for who you are, no matter what your 'status' is." the Snow Spirit sang softly causing small flaks of the white substance to fall lazily from the now white sky. Kanda glanced over to the yokai in shock and looked around them to make sure no one noticed how the snow has come about.

"Yuu-kun?" came a voice from behind them. Kanda turned around to see his father standing with his mother, both holding items from the market.

"Oh! Is this the one you've been meeting in yokai forest?" Tiedoll asked as he handed his wife the items he was holding and came to grab Allen's hand.


	8. Blossoming Ai

Allen watched as Kanda paled at the sight of this man who stood before them in shock, almost as if he couldn't understand how someone would end up with his son in the first place. Looking back and forth between the two, Allen came to the conclusion that the man before them was not just some average villager.

"Um...Kanda? Who is he?" the yokai asked as he tugged on the samurai's sleeve. This seemed to get Kanda's attention because he settled down a little and gave out a small sigh. The other man looked between him and Kanda over again while seeming to be waiting for one of them to speak. Kanda mentally prepared himself for this and almost immediately looked into his fathers eyes.

"Father, this is Allen; the one I've been meeting in the Yokai Forest. Allen, this is my father the Shogun." Kanda explained curtly. Allen nodded in understanding before realizing that Kanda had spoken about him to his father. This thought caused the yokai to blush fiercely. Tiedoll inspected the boy who was with his son and he quickly noticed the almost ethereal air around him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. As you heard my name is Allen and I helped your son and his friends get out of the Yokai Forest a couple weeks ago." Allen said, then he looked down at his feet which were bare and chose to shuffle them out of sight. Kanda looked at the yokai and proceeded to tighten his grip on Allen just in case his fathers reaction was not the best.

Tiedoll for his part looked between his son and the strange but beautiful boy before giving his wife a questioning look. Said wife turned her to the side as her reply, meaning she was fine with it but it was his ultimate decision. The Shogun sighed before a giant grin appeared on his face.

"Welcome to the family! Seeing as how my son doesn't let things go, I'm going to predict a marriage between you two lovebirds. 3" Tiedoll exclaimed before grabbing Allen and walking back to his home to discuss the plans. Kanda stood there in shock for a moment before he came to his senses. His father, the Shogun, just in one sentence had not only allowed Allen, a yokai, to marry him but also doing so knowing full well that said yokai was male. He looked to his mother who only shrugged and smiled at him before the two of them went after their husband/father and the snow spirit.

0ooo0

Allen observed Kanda's room, which is where he and Tiedoll ultimately ended up. He saw the window looked out at the Yokai Forest and Allen found it funny that there was white balls of cloth hanging from the ceiling, probably trying to mimic snow. At this thought, Allen blushed. If that was true then maybe Kanda did see him as more than just a friend. There was a noise and Allen turned to see Kanda leaning on the frame of the door to his room, his long hair draped over his shoulder.

"You know Moyashi, the balls of cloth were meant to mimic snow." the samurai smirked when he saw the blush on the yokai's face deepen. Allen looked away from Kanda and instead chose to focus on the forest covered in snow. Kanda sat on his futon and beckoned the snow spirit to sit next to him; Allen did as he was supposed to and was immediately grabbed around the waist and brought to lean against the muscular chest of the samurai.

"Kanda?" the yokai whispered, thinking the situation to be fragile and that speaking any louder would break it.

"I know your a yokai and I know that there are a lot we don't know about each other but I still want to be around you. I want to know every little quirk and interest you have." Kanda said before he placed his lips on Allen's. Allen closed his eyes and kissed back; wrapping his arms around the older mans neck and bringing them to lay on the futon. Kanda licked the seam of Allen's lips, silently asking for entrance into the snow spirits mouth. The yokai hesitated slightly before slowly opening his mouth just a enough for Kanda to begin this more intimate kiss. The samurai briefly noted that Allen tasted like ice and he decided then and there that he would never let this boy out of his arms, yokai or not.


	9. Love and Darkness

The Earl sat on his makeshift throne and fumed not so silently. His 'concubine' had gone and was no where to be seen, not even Lulubell with her tracking abilities could find the small white yokai. This only made the Earl angrier. He had taken the boy in when yokai hunters had killed Mana and the young one had no where to go. Sure his method of 'repayment' was not exactly great but it was better than forcing the boy to live in debt forever. Right? Besides, Neah had made him promise to keep the white-haired brat safe until an event or something occurred.

0ooo0

Allen looked over at Kanda who still slept beside him. With the events of yesterday being so harsh, the two of them had just fallen asleep without changing out of their everyday cloths. The yokai smiled at the samurai next to him and went to get up but found that said samurai's arm was securely latched around his waist, making sure he was going nowhere. Kanda began to stir and looked over at his snow spirit that lay next to him smiling like he had not a care in the world. Knowing that the sun would rise soon, the samurai chose to gently stir his sleeping love.

"Moyashi, get up," the samurai whispered into the yokai's ear. Slowly the yokai stirred and turned to face the samurai next to him. The snow spirit smiled up at the samurai and slowly shifted to sit up next to Kanda.

"Mornin', how are ya?" Allen asked as he stifled a yawn. Kanda stared at the yawning yokai for a moment before shrugging and reaching over to pat the pale face. Allen for his part looked at the samurai gently before smiling an looking out the window at the snow covered world.

"I should return; I don't belong here..." the yokai began but turned to look at Kanda.

Kanda nodded slowly, he didn't want Allen to leave, especially after what happened to him. Allen took this as approval and slowly got up off the futon and made his way to the window. Opening it he began to climb out when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Turning, Allen faced his samurai with a smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek but was stopped. Instead, Kanda grabbed the snow spirits chin an guided his lips to meet his own in a gentle kiss. Their lips caressed each other, Kanda slipping his tongue out and into his Moyashi's waiting mouth. Tongues entwined as Kanda brought the yokai down from the window, the kiss deepening from soft and gentle to fierce and full of lust.

The samurai laid the yokai down onto the futon as he crawled along the lithe body below him. Allen moaned into the kiss and moved to wrap his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda brought his knee up and nestled it in between the yokai's legs and pushed down on his crotch, making Allen pull his head back in a silent moan of pleasure. He continued to rub his knee against Allen's crotch to elicit the soft mewls and whimpers from the snow spirit, loving every sound that came from the boys delicious mouth. Just as it seemed like Allen couldn't take it anymore, a knock on Kanda's door panel alerted the two.

They split apart quickly, Allen fixing his kimono and trying to calm his blush while Kanda straightened his kimono and softly growled at their interrupter.

"Kanda-sama, your father awaits you for breaking fast." came a voice from the other side of the panel. The samurai growled again and turned to look at the snow spirit only to find him gone and the window open. Sighing, Kanda got up and made his way out of his room and to where his father was expecting him.

0ooo0

Allen walked through the streets of the city as he made his way back to the forest, if he didn't return quickly there would be trouble later on with the Earl. As he came up to the forests edge he remembered the seal that Kanda had moved to get him out and cursed his luck. There would be no way for him to get back inside without someone helping him move the seal. Getting an idea, Allen softly walked right up to the edge of the seals and began to sing quietly.

"Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku  
Asa ni furu ame  
Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wo  
Kumo no ue  
Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono." As he sang, the wind began to pick up and snow drifted all around him until he was no longer visible. The snow seemed to act as a blind for the seals since Allen made his way past the seals with no harm done to him. However, just as he crossed back into the forest a group of yokai lead by Tyki surrounded him.

"So I see you've somehow managed to break the seals on the ribbon and the forest edge." Tyki stated as he sauntered over to where Allen stood. The snow spirit glared at the pleasure yokai and made to attack but was quickly grabbed by another bigger yokai called Skin Bolic. Being a smaller yokai, the snow spirit could do no more than struggle against the strength of the rage yokai.

"Come Skin, the Earl is waiting." Tyki said as he lead the yokai back to where the Earl lay waiting for him. Skin in turn nodded, looked down at the yokai in his arms, and proceeded to knock said yokai unconscious before he started after Tyki. The last thought Allen had was of Kanda and his gentle eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobato: Kobato's song, first half


	10. Emerging Danger

Kanda sat next to his father at the kotetsu, and began to silently eat his break fast which consisted of natto, green tea, and yakisoba. His father watched his son eat for a moment before deciding to ask where his friend Allen was.

"Where is Allen?" Tiedoll asked. Kanda glared at his father before sighing.

"He went back home." Came the short reply. Tiedoll frowned slightly at this but returned to eating after thinking to himself for a moment.

"So with him around, I'm guessing the miai I had set up for you is no longer viable?" the Shogun said simply as he continued to eat. Kanda paused for a moment before looking at his father in surprise.

"What miai?" he asked with a slight snarl to his voice.

"With a fellow Shogun's daughter. Kyouka, I believe."

"I refuse."

"Hence I stated you won't be going." Tiedoll said with a smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth at his sons actions. Not to mention how happy he is that his antisocial son has found someone to love, no matter the gender. "I'm proud of you Yuu-kun. Just let me know when you plan to marry this boy so your mother and I have time to set up the ceremony and party. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Kanda ignored his fathers rambling but silently smiled to himself that his father approved of Allen. It just made his life easier. Speaking of the Moyashi, Kanda wondered if he had made it back home safely without being caught. Just as some of his thoughts began to make him worry, a loud banging sounded from the entrance of his home.

"YUU-CHAN!We're coming in!~" came the annoying voice of the usagi, and most likely Lenalee since the baka had said 'we' and not 'I'. Without waiting for a reply, the two came in and sat down at the kotetsu with Kanda.

"Good morning." Lenalee greeted before doing the same with Tiedoll.

"Yuu-kun, I want to meet this boy once more, I only saw him briefly. When will you be meeting up again?" Kanda's father said as he sipped from his tea. Both Lavi and Lenalee looked over at Kanda in surprise, they hadn't thought Kanda would tell his parents about Allen.

"Che. In a week. I might not be able to bring him though." Kanda replied a little softer, most likely due to the fact that he was speaking to his mother. This seemed to satisfy her since she smiled and continued to sip her tea.

'This is going to be one long week.' he thought to himself.

0ooo0

One week went by and Kanda found himself trekking through the yokai forest once more to rendezvous with the small snow spirit. The snow seemed heavier than usual and not a sound was present, creating an eerie silence that proved to unsettle the samurai as he made his way through the land that seemed frozen in time. As he neared the clearing, Kanda noticed a few yokai ahead of him, once with only a floating head and another that looked like a possessed umbrella. They seemed to be talking to each other rather animatedly about something.

Seeing no sign of the white haired yokai, Kanda made to turn back but was stopped by a very tall and thick yokai with a mitarashi dango sticking out of his mouth.

"Human..." it said slowly as if it had to think about the word for a moment. Kanda pulled his sword from its sheath and got into position but before he could move against the yokai, another appeared behind him and hit him in the middle of his back. He suddenly lost all control of his muscles and fell to the snow covered ground though fully conscious.

"This must be the human Allen is so fascinated by." the second yokai said, his eyes glowing an unnatural gold. "We should bring him a little present." Hearing this made Kanda's blood run cold. These yokai talked about Allen as if he was only an object, not a person. This lead Kanda to believe something he didn't want to, Allen must have been hurt or captured.

Just as Kanda was about to try and escape, the golden eyed yokai came up to him and the world went black.

...

His eyes opened to a dark room lit only by a small candle on the other side of the room. Looking around, Kanda determined that he was inside a dungeon or cell of some sorts, most likely being held captive by the yokai. For what purpose he had not idea. Testing his legs and arms to see if he had regained movement, the samurai slowly stood up to look around the cell once more, hoping to find some way to break out and get to Allen. Seeing nothing, the dark haired man sank down to his knees and leant against a wall, moving into the lotus position to meditate.

Kanda's meditation was cut short by shouts and muffled cries; looking out of his cell, Kanda saw a sight he never wanted to see again. There stood the two yokai from earlier holding down a struggling Allen whose cries were muffled by a cloth that was ties around his mouth with a seal. Rushing to stand up, Kanda pushed himself against the cells bars and cursed when they didn't budge.

"Moyashi!" the samurai yelled as he continued to slam against the bars, trying to get to the snow yokai. At the sound of his name, Allen looked up and saw Kanda, his face losing all color.

"Kahna!" he yelled through the cloth trying to get to the samurai as the other two pulled him away. Kanda was powerless as he watched Allen get pulled out of the dungeons and out of sight.


	11. Painful Truth

Lavi sat next to Lenalee who wore a worried expression. It had been a little over a week since Allen had returned home to the forest and two days since Kanda went back to the forest but didn't come out. The unspoken fear was enough to cause quite an aura of darkness around the two who really knew what Allen was and the danger his kind possessed.

"Somethings wrong Lavi, I can just feel it." Lenalee whispered, fearing others may hear their conversation. The red head nodded his agreement. Both turned to look at each other and came to the same conclusion, they would set off for the yokai forest today. They needed to find Kanda and Allen before Tiedoll and his wife knew he was missing. Lenalee was the first to leave the room to get some talismans that her brother had just finished making. Lavi left a few minutes later to gather some medical supplies in case either of them or the other two were injured.

At sunset the two met up at the forests edge and began the trek to the clearing where they had first met Allen.

...

The Earl sat on a bright red cushion on the snow covered floor and observed his akuma as they arranged stones and decorations for the ceremony that would be held on the night of the full moon, only a day away. Then, at that time, he would spill the blood of the pure snow spirit. With the blood of the most pure of all yokai, the king of all would be granted another thousand years of life.

The journey to this ceremony had been rough, finding the most pure yokai had been difficult, not to mention staging the yokai Mana's death to lead the young yokai to him. All was perfect until the human came along. With the arrival of that long haired samurai came the defiance within the snow yokai. He would not obey the Earl as much and would disappear for periods of time to see said human. All of this combined made the Earl fear that the snow spirit was no longer pure enough for the ceremony.

"Master, the ritual has been set up. We are ready for the ceremony tomorrow evening." a lowly first rank akuma hissed to the Earl before backing down from the vicious grin it received in answer.

"Perfect, ready the sacrifice." the Earl stated simply as he stood up and made back into his home.

...

Kanda continued to run into the cell bars, hoping to get to his Moyashi who was still struggling from the sounds he heard. He felt sick to his stomach at the fact that he couldn't even protect the one he loved. Just as he began to slow down from his constant bashing, a sound of footsteps and grunting came from down the hall. He turned to look and his blood ran cold. There in the arms of a yokai were Lavi and Lenalee, both looking rather sheepish and scared in their current predicament.

Lavi looked up and spotted Kanda, relief showed on his face but then turned to concern when he didn't see Allen. Both Lenalee and Lavi were tossed into the same cell as Kanda and then were left alone since the yokai went off somewhere.

"Kanda, what happened? I thought you went to see Allen-kun?" Lenalee whispered.

"I did but he wasn't there. I got taken by these bastards instead. They have Moyashi too." came the samurai's reply, minus the who being knocked unconscious bit from being spoken out loud, no one needed to know that.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Lavi asked.

"Let me think, give me a moment and I'll think of something." the dark haired girl said before sitting down.

...

Allen continued to struggle against Skin and Tyki's grip on him, trying and failing to escape their bruising hold. He thought of Kanda and how strong he was but never hurtful. Continuing to fight against the two larger yokai, the snow spirit started to think of ways to get away from them without causing too much damage or attention. He was dragged to the throne room where the Earl sat patiently, his large grin growing as Allen got closer. The king of yokai stood and sauntered over to the struggling snow yokai, his face a permanent grin.

"Allen, how nice of you to join us." he stated simply as he brought a hand up to stroke the scarred cheek. Allen cringed at the touch and sent a glare towards the Earl and the two holding him.

"Did you know there is a legend for gaining life? It is said that if the most pure of yokai blood is spilt and then consumed on the night of a full blue moon, the consumer will be granted another thousand years of life. However, yokai are inherently impure. That is for one exception. Snow is the embodiment of purity and thus the yokai that possess the ability to wield such a pure substance must also be of pure soul. That's where you come in." the Earl spoke as he walked back and forth in front of Allen.

"Your father Mana knew of my plan and thus he tried to steal you from me. Tell me Allen, how was it he died again?" came the most painful sentence Allen had ever heard followed by a horrendous laugh. The snow yokai stood in shock, his struggles taking a back burner to the news he had heard. It wasn't yokai hunters, it had been the Earl, had always been the Earl. Tears streamed down the boys face as he fell to the ground, his knees too weak to hold him up any longer.

'You monster!' Allen thought, his words stopped by the cloth around his mouth. He glared at the Earl and cried for the loss of his father all those years ago.


	12. Red on White

Allen cried silently, not giving the Earl the satisfaction of hearing his despair. As the tears streaked down his face, the two yokai holding his arms pulled him back up to his feet. The snow spirit looked back up at the Earl with eyes filled with hate, every fiber of his being telling him to summon whatever strength he had left to kill the king of yokai in front of him. But then a thought came to him.

"Why wait? There was another full blue moon a hundred years ago, why wait for this one?" Allen asked, hoping for an answer. The Earl grinned as he turned to look out the window.

"I made a promise to Neah. He was Mana's brother and your uncle; he wanted to give you at least some form of life so he took your place on that blue moon. Granted, his sacrifice only gave me another fifty years." the Millenium Earl replied as he snapped his fingers, signaling the two guarding yokai to take Allen away. Allen did nothing as he was pulled away, his shock at the news immobilizing him. Tyki and Skin dragged the snow yokai out of the throne and into a small room filled with many lit candles and a in the center laid a pure white kimono, a bright crimson obi on top. The snow spirit was pushed over towards the kimono and then left in the room, the sliding bamboo door locked.

Allen sat down in front of the kimono and smiled softly, he didn't know what else to do. Looking over at the kimono, the yokai saw a small red spot near the edge of the collar, grimacing at the thought of someone else's blood being there. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't find a way out of his predicament. And so, with a heavy heart, Allen pushed his own kimono off and pulled on the white and crimson one.

0ooo0

Kanda looked at Lavi and then Lenalee, nodding to them both before getting their plan started. Lenalee nodded back.

"Someone! Please! These strange men are attacking me!" the girl shouted as Lavi tackled her to the ground softly to look at though he were attacking her. Two yokai came running, not nearly as powerful looking as the other two they had seen, and quickly opened the cell to stop the commotion. That was when Kanda unsheathed mugen and slashed the two yokai in half, turning them into dust.

"Huh, that went better then I thought it would." Lavi said while scratching his head. Lenalee smiled and looked proud at her work and Kanda stalked out of the cell, hoping to find his Moyashi soon. The samurai heard a faint calling of his name from Lavi as he and Lenalee tried to keep up with him. As the three roamed the many poorly lit halls of the mansion, not a single yokai was in sight. This worried Kanda; where would all of the yokai be?

Just as Kanda was beginning to grow more worried, he caught sight of a yokai making its way through the halls in a brisk manner. Motioning for the other two to follow, the samurai began to stalk the unsuspecting yokai that looked oddly like an umbrella but with a gourd on its tip.

"The moons almost at its fullest, Master will be partaking in the ceremony shortly, I just hope I'm not too late." came a strange voice from the umbrella yokai. Lavi looked over at Kanda and mouthed the word 'ceremony' in question, wanting to know what the ceremony was. Kanda shrugged, he had no idea either.

0ooo0

Once Allen had dressed in the white and red kimono, he was lead outside to a small clearing by the mansion. In the clearing was gathered thousands of yokai with a star within a circle at the very center surrounded by all of the yokai. The night sky was crisp and not a single cloud could be seen, the rays of the moon lighting up the star in an eerie blue hue. Allen was taken to the star and made to lay down on his back, his arms spread out and his legs shifted slightly apart.

"Bind thee, oh great moon, bind thy sacrifice." Tyki chanted and Allen felt weight fall onto his wrists and ankles, no matter how hard he pulled or pushed, he could not move. The yokai around him began to screech in happiness and the snow spirit could only guess that the Millennium Earl had arrived at long last.

"My brothers! My sisters! Tonight is the Full Blue Moon!" the Earl announced to which the yokai cheered in glee.

"We gather to spill the blood of one who is pure, one who is not fit to be one of us!" More cheers from the yokai.

"In just a few moments, the light of the Blue Moon will shine upon our sacrifice and we will be victorious!" With that said, the yokai all took a step back and allowed the Earl to move in towards Allen whose body was two thirds covered in the blue light of the moon. Tyki handed a small dagger to the Earl as he came to a stop in front of the snow spirit. The Earl bent down and rolled up the sleeves to Allen's kimono, making a cut along the crease of his wrists and elbows. Allen flinched in pain and held in a moan, not wanting to give the Earl the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Cuts were made along his ankles as well, just in time for the light of the Blue Moon to shine fully on him. His blood started to flow faster from the cuts, flowing into the crevices of the star he lay in. The pain grew more intense as the blood seeped out of him, his vision blurring slightly at the edges.

"AHHHH!" the snow yokai screamed as he felt another more intense wave of pain hit him.

'I must endure, I have to see Kanda. The Earl will not win.' Allen thought as another wave of pain caused him to clench his teeth. Allen pulled at his invisible restraints and screamed in agony, his sight going blank from it all.

'Must...Endure...'

....

Kanda stiffened in fear, not that he would admit it was fear but it was fear nonetheless, for he had heard something that chilled him to his core. And judging by the expressions on both Lavi and Lenalee's faces, it wasn't his imagination. His Moyashi was screaming.

"ALLEN!"


	13. Sacrificial Victory

Kanda ran as fast as he could, he had to get to Allen, no matter what. When he heard that piercing scream, his blood all but froze over in panic and then the adrenaline kicked in. He tore through the halls of the mansion, following the screams of the yokai he had come to love. Following close behind him were Lenalee and Lavi, both wearing an expression of worry. As the three rounded the corner of yet another hall, they heard the scream louder and continued in their direction, hoping that they reached Allen in time.

Just as they reached a door another piercing screech sounded, not too far from where they were now. Kanda bolted to the door and slid it open, coming to a complete stop when he saw what lay before him. There stood a portly yokai surrounded by other yokai which were surrounding his Moyashi who lay on the snow covered ground, blood flowing from several cuts along his body. The moon that looked overhead cast its eerie azure light on the snow spirit, the blood on the snow deepening in color before Allen screamed again as his body pulsated. The blood staining the snow lifted into the air and floated around the snow spirits body before slowly drifting towards Adam. The yokai grinned maliciously and brought his hand up to touch the blood that was floating towards him; as soon as he did, the blood began to glow and swirl around in the air.

Kanda watched in horror as the swirling blood stopped in front of the yokai before slowly drifting away. Seeing his opening, the samurai charged at the biggest yokai and slashed through the body causing a screech to fill the air. Lavi took his cue and grabbed a small hammer from his pocket and began to chant into the blessed weapon, watching eagerly as the hammer grew until it was a good five feet. Together the two humans slashed and smashed the yokai around them and those coming to the aid of the fallen. In the background, Kanda could only hear the sound of his Moyashi screaming.

As the two men worked their way through the yokai, Lenalee rushed over to where Allen lay on the bloody snow covered ground and knelt down beside him. Looking down at the boys plethora of wounds, the girl gasped and tore her kimono sleeve up to attempt a bandage for the wounds. However, the blood just continued to flow, soaking the bandages and floated up to the rest which was gathering in front of the Millennium Earl.

Allen could feel himself drifting away, his vision going black.

'Allen.'

'Mana?' Allen thought when the voice of his deceased father sounded.

'Do not stop, keeping walking, keep moving forward.'

'Don't stop...get up...get up Allen...now!' he thought as he moved his pained limbs slightly, struggling to get up.

"Come to me oh sacred blood, grant me long years to come!" the eldest yokai cackled as the blood drops floated closer to him once more, the pull of the yokai's magic gaining over the pull of the azure moon. Just as the blood reached the Millennium Earl, a sound pierced the air around them causing all the yokai to stop their movements. Kanda and Lavi both halted and looked to where the sound was coming from. Allen had stopped screaming and was currently twisted onto his side, slowly pushing himself up from the ground.

A swirl of light snow had surrounded the snow yokai and was seemingly aiding his attempt at standing, the winds pushing his body up from the ground. The sound came again, seeming to come from the snow spirit himself. As soon as Allen stood up his blood floating in front of the eldest yokai began to separate into smaller spheres and swirl around the air frantically. He could feel the pull of something within him, calling for him.

"What's going on!" the Earl shouted as he swiped his hand to grasp onto the blood. The battle completely forgotten, Kanda ran over to his Moyashi and embraced his wounded love. Allen tiredly smiled and pulled away from Kanda, his wounds still bleeding.

"It's not over..." the snow spirit whispered as he took another step back. Once again the sound came and suddenly the snow spirit was engulfed in a ray of light, the frantically swirling blood coming to a halt around the ray of light. The blood flowed into the light and back into the snow yokai, the azure light of the moon slowly fading. As soon as the last drop of blood re-entered Allen, the ray of light grew brighter and started to pulsate like a heart beat.

'What is this?' Allen thought to himself as the light grew in size around him.

'This is the last of my soul...my dear dear boy.'

"Who-" Allen began but was interrupted by the Earl.

"Neah..."

'A part of me, Neah, lied dormant in your body to protect myself but now its time for me to protect you. Use my remaining strength, destroy him at long last. I will protect you, my nephew.' Neah said within Allen and pushed his soul out into the blinding light. Allen nodded and yelled as he pushed the light within him out, the ray of light bursting out. It swept across the yokai and three humans, only destroying those of impure souls. The Earl screeched and ran to Allen but fell from the lights force and hit the ground. An explosion sounded and the world around became engulfed in light.

0ooo0

Kanda opened his eyes slowly, his body ached all over. Looking to his left, he saw Lavi and Lenalee laying on the ground but no yokai; the same to his right. He slowly got up and looked around even more, noticing that no yokai were present. When he didn't see the Moyashi, the samurai began to internally panic and started to search the clearing for his love. Just as pure panic set in, he spotted a black hand in the sea of white; running over he pulled the hand and brought out an unconscious Allen.

Relief filled Kanda and he hugged his Moyashi close and sat in the snow to wait for his snow spirit to wake.


	14. Safe, Miracles, Eternity

Allen felt sore all over. His entire body ached and pulsed where his cuts were still healing. Looking around, the yokai found himself in an unfamiliar room and heard unfamiliar voices to his right. Slowly sitting up, the snow spirit began to recall the events of the previous night. It all happened so fast that every memory seemed like a blur to his groggy mind.

"I see your up." came an all too familiar voice. Allen looked over to see Kanda in a simple black hakama, his katana still resting in his hand.

"Kanda...where..?" Allen whispered, his voice somehow not working as it should.

"A room in my father's estate. You were really hurt and I wasn't sure where to take you." came the reply from the stoic samurai. Allen nodded and turned his attention to the window where he noticed the lack of snow on the ground.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, I don't really know since it was night when this all happened." Again Allen nodded his reply and pulled the covers off himself and made to get up but was stopped by a rough calloused hand on his own pale one.

"You should get more rest, your wounds haven't healed yet." Kanda said sternly but stroked the pale appendage gently to show his concern.

"I'm fine, I just want to sing a little, that's all." the snow spirit said and got up from the futon. He clasped his hands with Kanda's and closed his eyes, waiting for a soft tune to come to him. Slowly he began to hum a simple melody, trying to find the right one for the current mood that he was experiencing.

"Modoranai hibi ni  
Namida koboshite  
Miageta sora wa akaku akaku moeru

Jibun no tsuyosa yowasa  
Kitsukete no nara  
Ima

Kimi yo osoreru na  
Kokoro omomuku mama  
Kaze wo kiri susume  
Sono tabiji wo  
Akatsuki ga terasu

Tsudoe takeki kaina senri no hitomi  
Sora wo kakeyuku ashi  
Inishie no chikai  
Ima hatashite  
Yoru wo atakeyuke" the snow spirit sang, watching as the snow drifted down from the sky and covering the barren ground. Kanda looked into the snow spirits eyes and saw an emotion he couldn't quite name.

"How do you feel about meeting my mother? She wanted to talk to you more the other day but you were already gone." the samurai asked, hoping that the smaller yokai would agree.

"Of course." came the reply with a soft smile, his silver eyes lighting up Kanda's heart. Smiling, the samurai bent down a little and captured the other males lips in a gentle kiss. Pressing deeper, the dark haired male smirked against the snow spirits lips and pulled him against his chest. Together the two pressed their lips in a sensuous dance while their tongues twisted around each other. As the kiss grew even deeper, the yokai had to pull away for a breathe of air before meeting the samurai in another intense kiss.

"Haa, Kanda..." Allen moaned out quietly, hoping no one would hear him. Kanda smirked as he looked at his work, loving the flush that was painted on the snow spirits face and neck.

"Come on Moyashi, lets go." Kanda whispered into his loves ear.

"Ok, Bakanda." the white haired male whispered in return, a mischievous grin upon his face.

"What?"

"You heard me." Kanda looked at his little snow spirit with a soft glare but let the comment slide. Taking his arm, the samurai wrapped his own arm around the smaller males waist and put the captured arm to rest on his own. Allen smiled and followed the samurai out of the room and into a hallway lined with round windows. Together, the two walked down the hall and stopped at a sliding door. When they opened the door, the four people sitting turned to see who was disturbing them but smiled when they saw who it was.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Yuu-kun!"

"Kanda!" came the exclamations from three of the people. Lenalee wore a happy countenance while Lavi grinned lecherously and Tiedoll smiled softly when he spotted the two arms entwined.

"Father, I have returned. As I have introduced earlier, this is Allen...a yokai." Kanda said sternly, hoping his father and mother wouldn't balk at the words sounded before them. The initial reactions were softer than the samurai had anticipated. Tiedoll looked a little surprised but ultimately smiled at the two while his mother simply nodded silently.

"Yuu-kun, I must admit that I am shocked by this but at the same time, I know you have good judgement and so if you deem this boy of yokai blood to be worthy of yourself than I will support you to the ends of the world. Minami, what do you think? You have suffered from yokai the most." Tiedoll said strongly and without hesitance. Kanda turned to look at his mother who was staring deep into his eyes, a blank look on her delicate face.

Minami looked at her husband and smiled softly and nodded her head, giving the clear. Allen looked at the exchange between the married couple and began to wonder why she never spoke. Finally gaining enough courage to speak, the yokai voiced his question. The look of the couples faces seemed answer enough but Tiedoll began to speak.

"Minami cannot speak. Her voice was long ago stolen by a yokai and only a yokai of the same element could bring it back. I have learned to read her expressions to communicate." Tiedoll explained. Allen nodded slowly, his brain going a mile a minute on how he could help; then finally he got an idea on how he could bring her voice back.

"Pardon me for a moment Minami-dono but may I try and help? I may have a way to bring you your voice back." the snow spirit said and he went over to the sliding door that lead out into a zen garden. Kanda's mother seemed shocked but nodded and got up, making her way over to the door followed closely by her husband and son.

Allen lead her to a small portion of untouched snow and gestured for her to lay down onto the cold ground. With slight hesitance she followed the spirits instructions and lied down. The yokai nodded and began to fan the layers of her kimono out like she was floating on the snow. Once he deemed her ready, the yokai began to softly hum, drawing out a distant screeching noise from the sky. Timcanpy swooped down and landed on his masters shoulder, a single snowbell blossom perched between its golden beak. Allen grabbed the snowbell blossom and placed it gently onto Minami's neck before sprinkling snow over it as well.

He began to hum a little louder and soon the entire sky was filled with snow which was lazily falling down, softly landing on Minami. Allen walked up to her and touched the snowbell upon her neck and pulled from it a dark mass, sweat slowly drizzling down his concentrated face. As soon as the black mass was completely gone, the snow spirit pushed it to the side before snow swirled around it, completely vanquishing the darkness. Allen collapsed next to Minami and smiled, his work complete. Minami for her part felt like a weight was lifted from her and she used her first sounds in over twenty years to form joyous laughter. Her voice was stale and crackly from the lack of use but she didn't care, she could finally speak once more. Turning around, she looked at the snow spirit with joy-filled eyes.

"Thank you my dear! And please, drop the -dono, it is no longer needed for the man who will be my sons bride. You have done something miraculous with your gift and I believe that you are more than worthy of my son. Take care of him." the mother said happily before getting up and meeting her husband, leaving with him to talk after so many years. Kanda for his part stood astounded by his love, he couldn't even get the right words out. Without any other way to express his gratitude and love, the samurai swooped his love into his arms and pressed their lips together.

"I thank you so much, you've healed my mother!" Kanda exclaimed before kissing his love once more. Allen simply smiled and said one simple phrase that would change them both.

"I did it for you and your family, my fated one." and as these words were spoken, a small light formed on their hands before slowly dissipating, leaving a small red thread connecting them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akatsuki no Yona: ending 2 by Akiko Shikata


	15. Of Snow and Sword

Kanda stared at his hand and the connecting red thread to his loves hand. There was so much to process that the samurai didn't even know where to begin, his love just healed his mother and had been accepted as his lover, not to mention the apparent red string connecting them.

"Moyashi, you have some explaining to do." Kanda said gruffly. Allen smiled up at him and leaned onto his tiptoes, softly pressing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

"Alright. As a yokai, I could see the thread the entire time but could not see if we were connected or not. This fact became evident when I woke up in your home after you returned my voice. With this we are connected forever, not even law itself can take up apart." Allen explained before wrapping his arms around the taller males neck. Kanda nodded in contemplation and brought their linked hands together to look at the thread that connected their fates for all eternity. He found himself liking the thread the more he looked at it. Finally coming to a decision, the samurai took both of his loves hands into his own and looked directly into the glittering silver eyes before him.

"Allen Walker, will you join me for the rest of our lives, though I don't have much to offer." the dark haired male asked quietly, almost afraid of what the yokai's answer would be. Allen looked shocked for a moment but then smiled up at the samurai, loving every inch of him.

"Of course. You may have me, though I myself have nothing to give." came the reply with a long kiss planted upon slightly chapped lips.

0ooo0

The wedding took place in the courtyard of the shoguns home, only a few people were gathered to celebrate. Kanda stood next to Komui wearing the traditional black kimono along with white sandals and fan. Lavi stood to hi left in a similarly fashioned kimono only the coloring a deep burgundy, his grandfather bookman standing behind him. Lenalee stood in her violet kimono across from Lavi while Kanda's mother Minami sat in a green patterned kimono, her hair done up on many loops.

The samurai began to get antsy, his father was taking too long with Allen, he wanted to get the proper stuff out of the way. Just as he reached for mugen, which was strapped to his hip, the door leading into the house slid open.

Allen stood wearing a layered kimono, shades of blue and green layered up to the final indigo kimono that had a soft cream colored embroidery spread out from the bottom up. His pure white hair was adorned with a crimson pin with snowflakes dangling from its end. Next to the yokai stood Tiedoll, his face full of pride at both his son and sons lover; together the two walked up to the rest while snow fell silently down from the pure white sky. Soon, Allen was standing next to his soon to be husband and he gazed at the handsome figure he was.

"In a break from tradition, I have come to bind these two before the gods in the heavens. Though they are not a typical union, theirs is true. I have born witness to the crimson thread linking them together and have deemed them worthy of such pure love. And now, under the grace of the gods, I proclaim these two to be wed." Komui recited. Kanda took Allen's hand and gently kissed the top, while using his other hand to grab the hair pin and pull it out. The small amount of white locks fell from their bind and framed the yokai's face. Allen did the same with his husband, letting the black tresses cascade into his lovers sharp features.

"In the ways of the yokai, under the watchful gaze of the gods, I proclaim thee thine mate for all eternity. May only Tsuki herself proclaim we are unfit for this eternal role." Allen proclaimed before pulling a dagger out of his kimono sleeve and cutting a strand of his hair before cutting a strand of Kanda's hair, tying each others hair back to one another. A light shone and when it dissipated both grooms had a lock of hair that was the color of the others.

Grinning, the yokai hummed and burst into small flakes of snow, bringing Kanda with him. The humans watched as their friends went on their makeshift honeymoon. The gift-giving would have to be postponed.

0ooo0

Allen lead his husband into the clearing where they first met. The snow had completely covered all of the plant life and even the fallen log was almost invisible if one was not looking for it.

"I love you, Kanda. More than you may ever know." Allen said, leaning closer to his love. Kanda gave his lover a small smile and shook his head.

"Yuu. I think you have the right to call me by my first name, Allen Kanda."

"Yuu!" came the excited yelp as the snow spirit tackled the samurai onto the ground. He peppered his lovers face with soft kisses but soon placed his lips upon equally soft ones. Pressing together, the two rekindled their love, Kanda pulling his little yokai to lay on top of him and squeezing the smaller males waist sensuously. The kiss took a passionate turn and Allen found himself being twisted over to lay on the ground, his hair fanning out to blend in with the surrounding snow.

Kanda slid the indigo kimono off and relished in the expanse of creamy skin, unmarred by what had happened only a few days ago. He kissed his way down the boys chest before coming to a rosy pert nipple. Taking said nipple into his mouth he began to lave it gently, loving the quiet mewls spilling from his husbands mouth. Deciding to take a different approach, the samurai nipped at the bud and growled in satisfaction at the loud moan that came from Allen.

"Nnn Yuu~ Don't stop~"

Going down, the dark haired male spread the kimono open fully and took in the sight of creamy skin along with a good sized rosy cock. Growling to himself, the samurai bent down and licked the yokai's cock from base to tip.

"AAHH! Yuu...ah..no...it's dirty..." Allen breathed out between licks onto his sensitive organ. Kanda seemed to not have heard his love since not only did he not stop, he engulfed the tip into his mouth. Laving his tongue around the tip some more before sucking more in, the taller man smirked at the gasps he was causing his husband to make.

"Yuu please...it's coming...comi-" but the yokai was too late, his husband had anticipated this and had deliberately hummed, the vibrations causing the smaller man to cum into the samurai's waiting mouth. Pulling off, Kanda went back up and kissed his lover sensuously, loving how the yokai seemed to become around once more when tasting himself. Thinking that it was about time, the darker haired male pulled a small jar of oil of his kimono before taking said kimono off. Dipping his fingers in, the human coated them and moved them to touch his lover in the most intimate of places.

Allen's breath hitched when the first finger entered him but the feeling was not unpleasant, in fact he rather enjoyed the feeling. He soon welcomed a second finger and felt slight discomfort when Kanda scissored his fingers to stretch him.

"Yuu please, I need you." Allen whined, causing Kanda to smirk and pull his fingers out, loving the whimper of loss from his lover. Aligning their hips, the samurai pushed himself in and waited for his little love to adjust to his size. With a nod of the head, Kanda began to thrust into his lover with abandon.

"Ahh! Mnnnnh...yes...oh Yuu~"

"Nghn Moyashi, so...tight."

Together the two thrust against each other until Kanda could feel himself coming close to releasing and from the sounds Allen was making, he was close as well. So the samurai sped up his pace and began to pump his lovers neglected cock.

"Yuu~ its...oh...AhAAhh!" Allen screamed as he came, coating his and Kanda's stomachs with his essence. Kanda felt the constricting walls clench around his manhood and with a loud growl, he came into his lover. Falling to the side, the two lovers caught their breath. Allen lied his head upon his lovers bare chest, loving the warmth it gave him. They looked at each other and smiled truly pure smiles.

"I am yours for all eternity." they said in unison.

 

And they lived Happily Ever After

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters will contain songs from other anime, movies, and tv shows. I will list them at the end.   
> Sasami's Magical Girls club: Amitav's song


End file.
